


It's About Time

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin off of "I Like Your Shoes" although you don't have to read it to know what's going on. Mostly fluff with an Arkos Childhood Friends AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read "I Like Your Shoes" to read this unless you want to.

Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos had been best friends since kindergarten ever since she stood up for him when he'd been bullied over his 'girl' shoes. They had spent almost every moment with one another whether it be in class, during lunch and recess, at Jaune's house or the park across from it. As they grew older they ended up being in the same classes, and made more friends. Jaune met Ruby Rose in his taekwondo classes he took in fifth grade due to her dad running the studio. In truth, the two made friends with her sister and their friends. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were their cabin mates at summer camp in grade three, and best friends ever since then. But, for some odd reason, Pyrrha's new friends were always different somehow from Jaune... She did similar things with them like watch movies and go out to eat, or help them with homework and the like. However, recently when Pyrrha was close to or just alone with her oldest friend she felt her chest start pounding. Her hands would get sweaty and she found her face feeling hot. Jaune would often ask her if she was ok or if she was too hot, and she would say she was fine and that it was just a little warm for her. But that was a lie. 

Pyrrha would get nervous around him for no reason. If she brushed up against him it wasn't just 'oops sorry buddy' awkward but 'blushing for no reason' awkward. Sometimes she would feel like ducking out of sight when he passed by. But at other times she would go out of her way to sit next to him as close as she could. Once she even pretended to fall asleep on his shoulder just to see what would happen. Pyrrha wasn't a good actress but Jaune didn't seem to notice that. He'd ended up carrying her slumped on his back all the way to her house. 

The fiery red head was baffled as to why she was this way. That is, until middle school during a certain movie based on a TV show where the two best friend main characters discovered they were in love. For almost three years Pyrrha and Jaune, and Jaune's sisters all piled up in the Arc Family living room and watched Kim Possible. The two friends had become huge fans of the show and even went on 'missions' of their own. They would go to the playground in black sweaters (even in the summer time) and cargo pants, and climb all around the slides and swings fighting invisible bad guys. It was similar to how they would play 'princess in the castle' years before. 

So naturally, when the movie 'Kim Possible: So The Drama' was premiering they dressed and parked themselves in front of the television. They enjoyed all the action and the jokes, and coming close to the end at the prom scene the two were content and ready for the newest episode to air. But, then Kim and Ron kissed. And Pyrrha's face went bright pink. She realized that she didn't just like Jaune like as just a friend anymore. All the awkwardness and the embarrassment of doing things they had been doing for years made perfect sense.

"Wow! That was great! I can't believe they're finally a couple! It's about time!" Jaune commented as the credits rolled.

"Really? You knew they would...?" Pyrrha trailed off.

"Oh yeah! It was soooo obvious! I mean, their great friends! Why wouldn't you want to fall in love with someone you already like? Plus they had great on screen chemistry and- oh great... I'm starting to sound like my sisters..."

Pyrrha semi-panicked. What if Jaune already new she liked him? What if he knew before even she knew?! She looked worried at the boy and her face became even redder than before. 

But unfortunately for Pyrrha, although Jaune was good at spotting an animated action romantic comedy show's characters' romance, he was oblivious to hers...

\---

"You have to tell him!" Nora exclaimed as she chucked a pillow at her friend's face. She hit her target with great accuracy as Pyrrha fell backward from the impact. "If you don't I will!"

"Who are you talking about?" Ruby inquired as she walked into her family's living room. She had a bowl of popcorn in hand for the movie she and her friends were about to watch. It was their annual slumber party they took turns hosting every year. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half sister and Pyrrha's co-captain of the Beacon High track team, was throwing the party (considering she threw the best out of all the girls) this month. Piled in the surprisingly large room were the hosts, Pyrrha, Nora, and their other friend Blake Belladonna who was an exchange turned scholarship student they had met freshman year. 

"We aren't talking about anyone-" Pyrrha tried to say blushing uncontrollably.

"It's Jaune! Pyrrha likes Jaune and they'd be cute together and she won't tell him!" Nora whipped around from answering Ruby to face Pyrrha. "And why does it matter?! You two are practically married already! Didn't you two already kiss anyways?"

"Seriously?" Blake looked up from her book with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. 

"I-it was a school play! And we were like ten!" Pyrrha buried her face in her hands.

"I remember that," Yang said as she was perched atop of the side table. "He was a great Snow White. And you totally rocked those pantaloons." She reached over to the bowl her sister brought in and shoved a fist full of popcorn into her mouth. 

"Uh! Why do we always end up talking about boys! Can't we just watch the movie! I want to see The Achieve Men fighting zombie nazi ninjas in space through time!" Ruby exclaimed with flailing her arms. 

"...and people wonder why they're film careers were cut short," Weiss commented under her breath. 

"Agreed! Let's watch the movie!" Pyrrha quickly agreed to help change the subject.

"Yeah... Considering dad doesn't know we're watching it, and Uncle Qrow rented it for us," Yang said hopping out of her seat and picking up the DVD. Nora crossed her arms and pouted from being out numbered, and wiggled in the sofa to get comfy. The blonde sister popped in the movie and the girls began watching. Throughout the film Yang riffed in it only to be shushed by Ruby and Weiss every two minutes. Blake paid more attention to her book than the zombie decapitation and dick jokes. Nora was constantly cheering on the walking corps slaughter. 

Pyrrha wasn't paying attention at all. She kept worrying about what Nora had said. She had been friends with him for a very long time, and they had been closer than most of their other friends were with them. However, she really didn't want to chance ruining their friendship if he didn't except her feelings... 

"Gavin, you idiot! Stop dicking around and shoot the damn thing!" the TV shouted.

"No! I can't! I love her!" another voice very British voice from the exclaimed.

"She's an undead alien nazi, Gav. It was never meant to me."

"This is stupid," Ruby said with a mouthful of popcorn. 

"Yes. Yes it is, lil sis." Yang took the popcorn from her baby sister and finished off the bowl.

"I'll make more," Pyrrha offered considering she had no idea what was going on. Yang handed the red head the bowl not even looking away from the screen. 

Walking into the kitchen, Pyrrha was deep in thought. She decided that she was going to let Jaune know how she truly felt. She just didn't know how yet...

\---

"This is stupid," Jaune commented on the movie in front of him.

"Yeah... It kinda is," Sun said as he shoved popcorn into his mouth. 

"I don't know guys," Scarlet said as he opened a bag of 'crisps'. "I kinda like that Gavin guy."

"You just like your people being represented with good hair and not crooked teeth," Sage called from the kitchen table. He placed down his hand of cards. "Pair of queens."

"Damn it," Neptune threw his dummy hand on the table. Sage greedily reached for the money pile only to be stopped by Ren.

"Three aces and a king," Ren smirked and picked up his newly won cash. There was a collective groan from the other two players. 

Jaune really enjoyed guys' night. He didn't like the poker much, especially when Ren and Sun played, or when Sage and Scarlet got into a debate about if Percy Jackson or Harry Potter were better books. But, it was nice to be around guys instead of stuck at home with his sisters. Although he could have done without the boy band B-movies... 

Checking his phone, Jaune noticed his phone, which had been on silent throughout the evening, had blown up from texts from his sisters. Most of them asking rather indecent questions about his male friends, and the rest about if he would pick up donuts for breakfast when he came home. With a sigh, he answered "yes" to the donut question and ignored the others. Just as he was about to put to put his phone away, he got a text from his best friend since forever, Pyrrha.

Sun noticed and jumped onto of his friend's back. He snatched the phone from him and kept it out of the other blond's reach. He jumped over the sofa, and Scarlet's head, and hoped onto the 'poker' table. 

"Come on, Sun. Give it back," Jaune requested getting up off the living room floor and over to the dining table.

"'Hi Jaune'," Sun read aloud in a higher voice. "'It's me, Pyrrha. But you already knew that from the caller I.D. Anyways, we need to talk later. It's important and I want to tell you in person.' Wow dude, that's serious! That's girl code for like... Yo Neptune what's that code for?"

"She likes you and wants to kiss and stuff," the blue haired boy answered, still depressed from his paycheck now residing in Ren's wallet.

"What? No way. She probably just wants to talk about our science project. It's due next week and I still haven't finished our diagram. I just can't seem to get the formatting right-" Jaune was interrupted by Sun.

"Dude! You are so blind! Like blinder than Neptune when Weiss was crushing on him!"

"It's true," Neptune agreed. 

"See! She liked him for a year and even told him she liked him three times before they started dating! You, you two have been together since kindergarten! You're beyond oblivious!"

"You guys are over reacting. Pyrrha and I are just friends! God, you guys are worse than my sisters!" Jaune snatched back his phone and texted Pyrrha back. 

'See you at school. We can talk before lunch. -Jaune'

\---

Pyrrha sighed deeply as she exited the kitchen nervously holding the now full bowl of popcorn. She came in right as the credits of the movie began to roll. Ruby had a disappointed look on her face while Nora was bouncing up and down on the sofa. 

"I told you we shouldn't have rented something from AH Entertainment. All they're good at is music and the occasional Achieve Men wii dance game," Weiss complained as she filed her nails. "Besides, I think we all know that if we had to watch a R-rated movie that was oddly directed at pre-tween girls, it should have been 'Sarge'."

"I don't know, I kinda liked the sequel better," Yang commented as Pyrrha sat down next to her. The red head handed her friend the popcorn and she immediately began to eat. 

"I think we should go for a marathon and TP Cardin's house!" Nora exclaimed. Around her were multiple cans of soda and empty Oreo cookie sleeves. "And then maybe go by the 24 hour McDonald's for chicken nuggets!"

"Oh boy...," Ruby exhaled as she pulled out her phone and punched '7' on her speed dial. "Hey Ren, can you come get Nora? Yang let her have sugar and- Yeah. Ok. See you in ten." She hung up and got together Nora's sleeping bag and pillow. "Alright, crazy girl. Ren's going to take you home soon."

"Excellent! He can help reach the top shelves and has a great throwing arm!" Nora bounced off the sofa and tumbled towards the front door. Ruby followed her with her friend's stuff and the rest of the girls enjoyed the somewhat silence. Pages of Blake's book turning, Yang munching on her snack, Weiss filing her nails. 

BUZZ.

Pyrrha's phone received a text. She immediately picked up her phone and read the message over about four times before letting out a sigh of relief. No one said anything but all her friends knew. 

\---

"Hello?" Ren picked up his phone after finishing up another round of poker. He didn't say anything for a while until, "Is she wanting to vandalize something? Ok then, well I'm at Sun's house so I'll be over soon. Bye." He hung up and stood from his seat.

"Nora?" Jaune asked almost knowing what had happened.

"Sugar," Ren replied grabbing his duffle now filled with his winnings.

"Oh god..."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'll see you guys Monday." 

They said their goodbyes and Ren stepped out the door with three times as much money as when he entered, and was now sporting Sage's jacket and Neptune's sneakers. 

"Nanna, got me those for Christmas...," Neptune sulked as his friend shut the door behind him. 

"That jacket cost me two paychecks," Sage sighed as he shuffled the deck of cards. "Next time we play for favors, because I can't afford to let him play anymore..."

The other guys laughed at their unfortunate friends and offered to spot them some cash until payday. The rest of the night they watched an actually good movie and then passed out after playing Apples to Apples. But for some reason, Jaune couldn't sleep. He stared at the text and wondered what Pyrrha wanted to talk about. It couldn't have possible been what his friends thought. Pyrrha wouldn't think of him that way... He wasn't like Neptune or Sun and super cool with 'the ladies', or super popular like Ren. He didn't have huge muscles or an accent like Sage and Scarlet. He was just... Jaune. 

With his phone about to die, he finally decided to try and get some sleep. He tossed and turned thinking of a million things that he could have done wrong or forgot to do. He hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. He didn't want to strain his relationship with his first and best friend.

\---

It was Monday morning and Pyrrha was freaking out. She had gone over and over in her head of what she was going to say when she met with Jaune. She practiced in the mirror and every time she tried to confess to her reflection, she turn as red as a tomato and felt like passing out. It was hard for her to believe that she could take on opponents in judo and kickboxing twice her size no problem, but talking to someone she knew for years was almost impossible! 

She even worried over what she was going to wear! Pyrrha had torn through half her closet until she has decided on a simple red knee length dress. She attempted at putting on makeup but couldn't get the eyeliner quite right. Her legs were covered in Hello Kitty bandaids from rushing in shaving (which wasn't like her at all). She even almost started a fire in her bathroom trying to curl her hair. But in the end she looked nice but not too nice, so if it backfired he wouldn't feel too bad about saying 'no'. She put in maximum minimum effort and was ready for anything. Or at least she thought she did.

At school, Pyrrha's confidence that she had mustered up at the start of the day slowly demolished by the time the lunch bell ring. It didn't help that Professor Oobleck had her stay after class to talk about an assignment she had turned in early. 

Nervous and a little sweaty, Pyrrha met Jaune at her locker. The halls were almost empty as the two awkwardly waited for the other to speak.

"Um... So Jaune," Pyrrha began.

"Yes Pyrrha!" Jaune asked a little too loudly. 

"I um... Have sometime I've been meaning to tell you..." She looked down at her feet and fiddled with her hands. "You see..." Her mind blanked. She couldn't do it. Immediately she thought of something, ANYTHING, that would be important enough for her to send such a serious text.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune looked at her worried. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes!" she interjected. "I mean, I um, wanted to tell you-"

"Is this about the science project?"

"No..."

"Then what is it? Did I forget something again? Did I forget a different project? A holiday? A birthday? Oh my god did I forget your birthday?!"

"No! Jaune! It's not that it's- well... I need to, um, borrow? Yes. I need to borrow your... sister's French textbook? Yes. I um need it for an extra credit assignment and I wanted to use a college level textbook but I didn't know who else to ask..." She smiled awkwardly and started sweating a little bit more.

"Oh," Jaune said as his worried expression melted away. "Yeah, sure. No problem! I'll have to owe her a favor but I'm sure I can get it for you by tomorrow!"

"You don't have to if its not too much trouble-!"

"No worries! Anyways, I'm starved! Let's go get something to eat. My mom packed me an extra bagged lunch again so if you want you can have it."

"Sure, I'd love that," she smiled sheepishly as she felt the blood rush to her checks. The two walked side by side to Jaune's locker, and then headed outside to eat at the grassy area behind the library. Once they disappeared from sight, a group of eyes peered from behind a wall of lockers. 

"Well that sucked!" Sun exclaimed as he went over to the locker next to Pyrrha's and entered in the combination. As it opened, Nora fell out with her phone still on record. Then he opened the locker on the other side and Ruby stepped out looked disappointed. Yang, Neptune, Weiss, and Blake all came out from their hiding place behind another wall of lockers. Ren, coming from where Sun had been hiding, picked Nora up from the floor and brushed the dirt off her back.

"Alright, pony up the cash!" Yang exclaimed. They all traded dollar bills between themselves, except for Neptune who ended up giving his headphone to Ren. 

"Is it wrong that we bet on our own friends' love lives?" Ruby asked as she counted up her earnings.

"Eh," Ren shrugged he plugged in his new headphones to his MP3 player and dragged Nora away, her still being in shock and her camera still recording. They all followed suit and went to grab some lunch before continuing their classes.

\---

After school Jaune went straight home to go ask his sister for her French textbook. Seeing how serious Pyrrha had been really made him feel like he needed to get it to her as soon as he could. With a half hour of begging and promising to do dishes for the rest of the week, the blond rushed down the street to his friend's house. It was a lot nicer than his semi-run down two-story. It was white and gold with one of those tiny Cupid fountains in the lawn. He ran up to the door and knocked. Pyrrha's mother answered and looked the boy up and down.

"G-good afternoon, Mrs. Nikos," he stuttered. "I-uh Pyrrha asked to borrow this book and-"

She took the book from his hands and bid him a good day, then proceeded to slam the door in his face. It wasn't that Pyrrha's parents hated him... completely. It was just ever since Jaune and Pyrrha started high school they started getting colder towards him. He always felt like they were silently judging him, and that if or when he said or did anything wrong their faces would go bitter. They had always been over protective in the sense of making sure Pyrrha was never distracted from her studies or extracurricular activities. And seeing as she was still excelling and him being her friend didn't hold her back, the sudden coldness was very odd to Jaune. 

The boy walked back home, having felt like he had helped in some way. He arrived back only to be tackled by his older sister's begging for him to help with dinner. Rolling up his sleeves, he became knee deep in mashed potatoes and an assortment of leftovers. He began making crochets and salad and warming up some French bread from the other night. He was so busy that it wasn't until he finished eating with his family, that he even noticed a text from Pyrrha.

"Thank you"

\---

Pyrrha spent the rest of her night flipping through a book she didn't even need. She looking up random works in French and made sentences. She scribbled them down in her notebook.

Voulez-vous aller voir un film? (Want to go see a movie?)

Ce qui sera sera. (What will be will be.)

Devinez ce qui est aujourd'hui? (Guess what today is?)

She ended up looking up a specific phrase that she tried to avoid.

"Je t'aime," she said as she wrote it down in her best cursive. She closed her notebook and sighed. Pyrrha felt ashamed that she couldn't just... tell him that she... that she really liked him. She twirled around her pencil in her hand, trying to think of what she should do next. Twirling just a little too quickly, the pencil fumbled out of her hand and fell to the floor. With a sigh, she bent down to pick it up. Pyrrha noticed something stuck underneath her desk sticking out from behind one of the back legs. She looked at it inquisitively considering she tends to keep her room visibly clean. 

It was an old letter she had written Jaune, but never sent, when he was away in France for his grandmermere's funeral. She looked over the less than legible scribbles that had been crinkled and stained with teardrops. She remembered how hard she had tried to write something to cheer him up. Pyrrha had never had anyone close to her die before. Her grandparents were either in Florida retired, or they were in Greece teaching English and Latin at a university. But Jaune wasn't a stranger to the lose of a loved one. His mother had passed when he was too young to remember it still affected him greatly. 

Pyrrha remembered erasing and rewriting so many times trying to get her words just right, but she ended up getting a sympathy card with a puppy on it and shoved the mess of a note far back in her desk. It probably fell through one of the side cracks in her desk, only to be forever preserved behind. She chuckled at the mess of a page. She had so many emotions that she wanted to express but never knew how at that age. Things apparently hasn't seemed to change... Or maybe this could be her answer?

Picking up a piece of paper and a pen, Pyrrha began writing. 

\---

The next day at school Jaune was feeling a little better. Pyrrha had seemed to be in higher spirits. Although she looked either a little nervous or excited about something. It wasn't any special day except they were serving pizza in the cafeteria, but Jaune didn't think that's what was making her jumpy. Pyrrha was more of a calzone kind of girl. 

And the oddness didn't stop there. He noticed his friend trying to avoid him slightly. She would be near his locking looking like she was waiting for him, but when he came to greet her she would retreat to the other end of the hall. Whether it was near his desk or where his backpack was stationed at during down time, she was there but then ran off as soon as he came near. It only added to the weirdness considering her urgency with needing the French textbook and the fact that, even though Jaune didn't say anything, she looked a little more girly than usual. He'd only seen her hair down from her ponytail and curled back when she went as friends with him to the middle school dance. That was very awkward.

But Jaune didn't pay it too much mind since Pyrrha had been like this recently, just not to this much of an extreme. He didn't want her to worry that anything was wrong so he decided to just let her tell him whatever was bugging her when she was ready. The last time he asked about something while she was all goofy like that he got a swift punch in the arm. Although he knew it was meant playfully it still left a whopper of a bruise, and Pyrrha didn't stop apologizing for about a week. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. If Jaune learned anything from growing up outnumbered by girls is that they need space and boys tend to make whatever "it" is worse most the time. 

\---

Pyrrha had a hard time slipping her note into a place Jaune could find it without being too suspicious. She tried sliding it into his locker but he was on time today so she couldn't do it then. Whenever he was out of the room or out of sight she would try and put it in his desk or backpack. But every time he would appear and she would have to abscond. Finally, at lunch while he was in line for pizza, Pyrrha rushed to the "bathroom". Walking quickly, never running, down the hall she got to Jaune's locker. Knowing he needed his chemistry text book for next period, she shimmied the note in the slit of the metal door. Looking around, as if scared to be spotted, Pyrrha slowly walked away from the area and made it back to the cafeteria. Jaune and her other friends all waited for her at their usual table. Ruby noticed her friend and flagged her down, as if she hadn't already knew the red head would join them automatically. 

She sat down next to Blake who was next to Jaune. Pyrrha looked down at the table and avoided Jaune's eyes as much as she could. She was too embarrassed and too anxious for the bell to ring. There was nothing she could do now but wait.

\---

Pyrrha wasn't hungry. She was too nervous to be hungry. All through her next class she wondered if Jaune had read her note yet. She wouldn't see her crush until after school so the waiting was almost killing her. For the first time in a long time, she barely paid attention to her classes. All she could think about was Jaune's reaction, if he'd take it seriously or if he just wrote it off as a prank, or if he could even think of her that way. 

The final bell rang and Pyrrha was the first out the door. She speed walked down the hall to Jaune's locker. Luckily, he was there. Unluckily, so were Nora and Ren. She slowed down a little in momentum, and walked up to her friends normally.

"Hey Pyrrrrhaaaa," Nora greeted her with the widest most sinister grin imaginable. "Guess what Jaune found in his locker?" She snatched something from the blond's hand and waved it around in the air. It was her note.

"Come on, Nora. Give it back," Jaune protested weakly. "You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"He got a looooooove note! It's from a 'secret' admirer!" She gave Pyrrha a wink. 

"A secret-?" Pyrrha's eyes widened. 

Oh no.

She forgot to sign her note. 

"It really isn't a big deal," Jaune added. "It's probably just Cardin again-"

"Oh like Cardin has the vocabulary skills," Ren cut him off. "Or knows French."

Pyrrha glowed beet red. He HAD to know. He couldn't just find it all to be one big coincidence. The embarrassing French she clearly got from his sister's textbook, the "we've know each other for a long time" part at the very beginning, her handwriting. H-he couldn't NOT know. 

"I mean yeah, that, but I can't honestly think of anyone who would actually like like me like that," Jaune took back the note from Nora and looked at it solemnly. "I'm just too... Too 'Jaune'."

"I wouldn't sell yourself so short, Jaune," Pyrrha said. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She was tired of hiding her feelings. "Vous m'a sauvé de la solitude, et pour cela, je vous en remercie. Vous êtes ma journée ensoleillée dans un monde trouble. (You saved me from loneliness, and for that I thank you. You are my sunny day in a troubled world.)" 

"Pyrrha that-" Jaune looked down at the note to find those exact words written down. "How did you...?" His eyes widened. He looked up at his good friend with a sense of new founded clarity. "Pyrrha... I-"

He didn't get a chance to finish before the red head ran off down the hall. Instinctively, the blond chased after her as fast as his legs could carry. He mentally kicked himself. All the puzzle pieces fell into place in his head; the weird behavior, the curled hair, the past... four years. Ever since middle school Jaune had been subconsciously intentionally oblivious to the change. He now knew the reason Pyrrha's parents disliked him, why they were so cold... Pyrrha had been acting this way far longer than Jaune realized, and apparently everyone else seemed to notice how obvious it was but him. 

Finally, after turning a few hallways, Jaune could hear Pyrrha's voice coming from behind a door; the girls' bathroom. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Considering he shared a single bathroom with seven girls, he knew the utmost importance of knocking first. There was no reply except for his best friend's sobbing. 

"I-I'm coming in," Jaune said as he pushed open the door. He found Pyrrha crying on the cold tile floor hugging her knees. What little mascara she had on her lashes bled down her face making a drippy mask. Her eyes were red and puffy in the runny black frames. Jaune quickly popped in on of the stalls and grabbed a wad full of toilet pager, then sat down next to the crying girl. He offered her one end of the sheet and she tore off a few squares to dry her eyes. The two sat in silence for a few moments until Jaune decided to break through the awkwardness in the air. 

"I'm a real idiot," he stated with a chuckle. Pyrrha opened her mouth to protest but Jaune didn't let her. "I've know you almost my whole life and I still didn't notice until just now... I guess what they say about being blind is true. But don't tell Yang or Sun I said that. They'd kick my butt into next week for sure." He laughed bitterly at his own expense. "You know Pyrrha... You can do so much better than-"

"Stop it right now, Jaune Arc!" Pyrrha spoke up having ceased the flow of her tears. "Honestly, if anything you're the only person I'd want to be with. You're too caring and sometimes not too bright but you have a great heart. Who else would follow a crying girl into a public restroom to sit on the floor?"

"To be honest, it's a lot cleaner in here than in the men's room, and you are right about the not being bright thing. I think the real issue here is you think way to highly of me. I'm just Jaune. My name is literally an adjective at this point for a huge goof up."

"Well I happen to like you being you," Pyrrha could help but crack a smile. "You're the Ron to my Kim."

"Oh my God... I can't believe you just made that reference," Jaune nudged her with his elbow. "That really takes me back..."

"Things were a lot less complicated then. It was just you, me, and all seven of your sisters. Now I have even more people to make fun of me for liking you." Pyrrha put her head on Jaune's shoulder. He didn't move or flinch. 

"Do they really?" Jaune inquired as he looked his eyes over to the girl next to him.

"Oh yes. Your sisters have been planning out wedding since we were twelve. And don't even get me started on Nora. She just about made me a three year strategy plan to woo you back when we first met at summer camp." They both chuckled. 

There was more silence for a while. For that moment, they just enjoyed each other's company. The unspoken presence of being with someone you cared for was so soothing. They could just be and take comfort in knowing the other was there beside them.

"You know that we can never go back to the way things were...," Jaune stated ending the moment.

"I know...," Pyrrha felt like she was going to cry again.

"We can't be friends anymore... So I guess we just have to go on further from there."

Pyrrha looked up wide-eyed at the blond boy. He was smiling at her softly and endearingly. She felt like she was going to cry from an entirely different emotion now. Never leaving his gaze, Pyrrha brought up one of her hands to cup Jaune's face. Leaning in slowly the two shared their second kiss. It wasn't how Pyrrha had envisioned it; sitting a public restroom with her looking a mess. But he looked just as incredible as she imagined. 

When the kiss ended, they didn't bother to get up from the floor. They waited a good few minutes until the fact that someone could walk in any minute set in. Pyrrha used the left over bath tissue to clean up her face, and the two stealthily exited the girls' restroom. They found Nora and Ren still waiting by the locker looking worried. But the orange haired girl's reaction soon switched over to pure delight. 

"FINALLY!!!" She exclaimed a little too loudly as she saw her best friends walking together hand in hand. Ren gave an approving nod and even a bit of a thumbs up to the new couple. 

The rest of the day was spent with Nora going on and on about how they should have gotten together sooner, and with milkshakes and a marathon of Jaune and Pyrrha's favorite show. As all four sat on Jaune's family's sofa, his sisters taking up the floor and other lounge chairs, they crowded around the small TV. 

"Vous êtes mon héros, Pyrrha Possible," Jaune whispered his girlfriend's ear.

"Et tu es à moi, Jaune Stoppable," Pyrrha replied giving him a kiss on the check. They two snuggled as their friends and Jaune's sisters giggled at them. Pyrrha placed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and he tilted his onto hers. After it being so long, the two finally just felt so right about their feelings. And all anyone they told about their new relationship could say was, "it's about time!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I've been working on for a while after the volume 3 finale. I didn't want to make it multi-chapter so it's a little lengthy, but I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> All I seem to be good for is fluff so I hope I did a good job. 
> 
> You can probably tell I'm a fan of Kim Possible. I think that's one of the reasons I love Arkos so much. I just have a thing for shipping red heads with blonds. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'd love to know what y'all think of my writing style.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
